Enfermo de Amor
by ShadowNoSleep
Summary: Que serias capa de hacer por el amor de tu vida? dejarias a tu familia?te olvidarias de la edad? harias estas cosas pero...Aunque tu unico amor tubiese sida? ***ItadeI*** Lemon-muerte de personajes-Romantico-AU-Mpreg En el fic los hombres pueden procre


"POVS ITACHI"

"POVS ITACHI"

Ya hace más de un mes que el llego aquí, y no puedo explicar lo que siento por el, por que ni siquiera yo lo se, quiero amarlo y alavés no, quiero besarlo pero tengo miedo, quiero tocar ese cuerpo pero me estaría matando.

Relatare su vida, como es que lo conocí y como ahora estoy sumamente confundido.

El llego una madrugada, yo al ser doctor, cuidaba de algunos pacientes, los niños, que era con los que me encantaba jugar y regalarles juguetes, pero esa noche no pude estar con ellos, la razón fue porque llego un muchacho que venia herido, y al parecer le habían violado…

Su nombre era Deidara Uzumaki, la gente decía que era un buen muchacho asta que sus padres fallecieron, el se culpaba así mismo por no haber cuidado bien de su hermano, Naruto, quien murió de una sobredosis de Heroína, por ello y el accidente de sus padres, su vida cambio y se volvió amarga.

Una noche que iba de regreso a su casa, después de un largo día de escuela, tubo que atravesar un callejón para llegar a tiempo a su casa, ya que según el, era una ruta mas corta…

Pero no contaba que cierto compañero suyo de la universidad le había seguido.

Pronto Deidara se dio cuenta que había tomado el camino equivocado, puesto que el callejón estaba cerrado, estaba dispuesto a volver a descender, pero se topo con los ojos verdes de su compañero de clases.

Pronto aquel muchacho, que se llamaba Sasori, trato de seducir a Deidara, pero este se negó rotundamente, ante esto ese tal Sasori enfureció, y lo tiro al suelo, bajándole los pantalones a Deidara y a el.

No tardo en introducir su miembro en el menor, el mayor lo disfrutaba, pero el menor rogaba que se detuviera, pero este no hacia caso omiso, lo único que solía hacer era golpearlo, aquel día Deidara Uzumaki perdió su inocencia, lo único que según el conservaba.

Cuando el mayor hubo terminado se subió los pantalones y se retiro dejando a Deidara muy mal herido, casi al borde de la muerte.

De no ser por que unas jovencitas pasaban por ahí, y le ayudaron y llamaron a una ambulancia, no sabría que habría sido de Deidara…

En fin ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el ya quería morirse, no quería vivir, su vida era más que dolorosa, pero entonces llegue yo, Uchiha Itachi, sin saber como desde ese día que llegue Deidara me tubo mucha confianza y platicamos de toda su vida y la mía, y es por eso que ahora se todo esto.

El dilema es que ahora este muchacho tienen que enfrentar otra carga más pesada que la anterior, si le dolió mucho perder su inocencia, le dolió más cuando se entero que el ahora estaba contagiado de Sida.

Le explique las cosas con calma pero el hizo un escándalo, le dije que yo seria su doctor personal tan solo para tratar con la enfermedad y ver si había esperanza de combatirla.

Pero todo salía en vano, abecés Deidara, se desmaya seguido o le daban dolores de cabeza, abecés llegaba a convulsionar, llegue incluso a pensar que podría estar esperando un bebe, hice los análisis y salieron negativos, muy rara vez, pero de cierta manera me sentí satisfecho, no quería que Deidara cargara ahora con otro peso más, y más si ese peso más era un bebe.

Hoy en día yo le cuido y le protejo, no permito que nadie lo atienda más que yo, ni siquiera las enfermeras, incluso yo le llevo su comida, pero abecés el se enoja conmigo, me dice que la comida que le traigo sabe asquerosa, y que el desea comer algo como Ramen o algo dulce.

Y abecés cuando puedo cumplo sus caprichos, y el me entrega una linda sonrisa, abecés me dice que soy lo mejor que le he pasado en su vida, y que ojala nunca rompiéramos con nuestra "amistad"

No se porque, pero de cierta manera esas palabras me dolieron, el solo me consideraba como un amigo… ¿y ya? Ni siquiera sentía ¿algo por mí? ¿Tan solo amistad?

Yo no debo adelantar las cosas…y no quiero adelantarlas…no quiero amarlo…por que se que podría contraerme sida…o talvez no…yo podría amarlo en secreto…pero yo no soy de las personas que saben guardar secretos…y menos de las que aguantan bombones como el que es Deidara.

Tan solo tratare de hacer lo mismo que hizo el, llamar a nuestra relación amistad, aunque me duela en lo más profundo de mi, si tan solo el no estuviese enfermo talvez nuestra relación seria otra….

FIN POVS ITACHI

Itachi ahora regresaba al cuarto de Deidara, tendría que suminístrale medicina, pero ni siquiera tenia ganas de verlo, no era porque no quisiera, era por que cuando se veía en sus ojos, ya no sentía aquella luz de amargura que el siempre sintió, sabia a grandes rasgos que una relación con su paciente estaba prohibida pero…eso no era problema para el…ni siquiera el mismo sida…de cierta manera ya había aceptado que talvez el amor podría superar todo…superaba las edades…la familia… si superaba todo esto porque no superar también la enfermedad o la muerte…

Ese no era el problema, su único temor era que Deidara no le aceptara, había miles de razones para que su respuesta fuera un no, y la más lógica que diría Deidara seria "No puedes amarme ni yo amarte…porque sabes que tengo sida…"

A Itachi le valía un pimiento su vida, si bien desde niño sentía que estaba muerto, ahora se sentía con ganas de vivir alado de Deidara, pero ese era su único temor…amar y no ser amado…El era un Uchiha, podía tener a mujer cualquiera he incluso donceles… ¿pero por que ala persona que deseaba en este momento no la podía tener?

Tan absorbido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en la habitación del dueño de sus pensamientos…

-Hola Itachi-san, ¿estuvo muy duro el día?-Saluda un lindo rubio de ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello largo y dorado amarrado a una coleta alta y un mecho largo por la frente.

-Hola Deidara, no hoy no estuvo tan duro, solamente opere a un niño de su corazón…

-Haaaa….y el ¿como esta ahora!!-Decía con gran ilusión Deidara.

-El…no sobrevivió ala operación…fue mucho para el, estaba débil por ello lo perdimos…-Decía algo triste Itachi por dos razones, una por el niño y otra por Deidara, Itachi siempre le contaba de las operaciones que hacia y notaba que Deidara se ponía triste cada vez que alguien moría.

-Ahhh…que mal…pobre niño y lo de sus padres…supongo que es muy mal perder a un ser querido…-Decía mientras bajaba la cabeza y corrían lagrimas de sus lindos ojos.

Itachi al ver esto se acerco a el.

-Deidara…sabes que no me gusta que llores…eres tan bonito cuando eres feliz, que cuando lloras, créeme cualquier hombre te lo habrá dicho alguna ves-Decía mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

-Si Itachi…cualquier hombre que lo único que deseaba de mi era mi cuerpo…ni siquiera me querían…en la escuela me decían prostituto, solo porque atraía a todos, por mi cuerpo pero ninguno se fijo verdaderamente en mi, tan solo les importaba tener un rato de placer y ya…definitivamente el amor no nació para mi…-Decía desilusionado Deidara, pues el pensaba que no había nacido para amar y ser amado.

-No digas eso, podría apostar mi vida, que a alguien le importas y ese alguien muere por ti…-De aquella persona que hablaba Itachi era nada más y nada menos que el mismo.

-Ahh espero que este en lo correcto, pero ahora dígame ¿conoce usted a alguien que me ame? Y no se vale como respuesta, el chico loquito de las sonrisas… ¿como se llama?.. Así Tobi, dígame quien me va a amar con esta condenada enfermedad…

-Talvez…-Itachi quería decirle pero tenia miedo de hacerlo-Creo…que…yo…te amo…Deidara…-Dijo Itachi avergonzado por haberse declarado por primera ves a alguna persona.

Deidara solo pudo abrir los ojos de la impresión, la persona que el amaba, también la amaba…por un segundo quería perderse en los labios de Itachi y sentir la calidad piel de Itachi rozar la suya, y sentirse amado por alguien que siempre amo desde su ingreso al hospital.

-Yo…lo nuestro…es imposible…estoy contagiado… ¿Además…como se que de verdad me amas y no deseas mi cuerpo?

-Te daré una explicación razonable…-Decía Itachi cerca de los labios de Deidara, pero sin llegar a tocarlos-Por que jamás jugaría con algo muy importante como mi vida…además yo te amo de verdad, y no me importa tu maldita enfermedad…me siento muerto cuando no estas, y vivo cuanto te tengo, prefiero tener una desgraciada enfermedad sin cura, al no tenerte a ti…-Itachi ahora derramaba lagrimas, poco a poco se fue acercando un poquito más a los labios de Deidara, sin importar que pasara después de que lo besara.

En un dos por tres Itachi le besaba los labios a Deidara, mientras este tenia los ojos abiertos, Deidara trataba de quitarse a Itachi pero el era más fuerte que el, Itachi metió su lengua ala cavidad del menor, oyendo los gemidos exquisitos que dejaba soltar Deidara, pero que este trataba de reprimir, sin mucho éxito.

Deidara poco a poco se entrego al beso, y aferrandose al gran cuello de Itachi, este mismo se costo en la cama arriba de Deidara, mientras sus manos deseosas se adentraban a la bata de Deidara, y llegaban ala intimidad de su ahora amante.

-Mmm no Itachi...Para...onegai…aquí…no…alguien podría descubrirnos…-Decía Deidara con la respiración entre cortada.

-No me importa…llevo tiempo deseando este momento…y ahora que puedo…no tengo planeado parar…tu solo disfrútalo…-Itachi ahora besaba el cuello de Deidara.

Deidara gemía con algo de desesperación y es que Itachi había cerrado su mano entorno a su miembro y lentamente lo masturbaba.

-Haaa…haaaa… haaaa!!-Deidara trataba de reprimir sus gemidos para no alarmar a nadie, pero le era imposible, Itachi sabia bien lo que hacia.

Itachi se paro poquito para quitarse toda su ropa, y quedar como Dios lo trajo al mundo, para Deidara el cuerpo de Itachi era realmente sexy, y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

-Eres…bello-Decía sonrojado mientras tenia las piernas separadas y su miembro se alzaba de la excitación.

Deidara se paro poquito para dirigirse ala hombría de Itachi y darle atención necesaria.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo Deidara saboreaba con placer he incomodidad el miembro de Itachi, mientras que este ultimo disfrutaba y gritaba del placer que le daban, jamás en su vida creyó que alguien pudiese darle ese placer…pero Deidara lo hacia también…

Mordidas, lengüetazos, besos…eran los que repartía Deidara en el miembro de Itachi.

Y sin poder aguantarlo más, Itachi exploto en la boca de Deidara, y este gustoso se trago toda su semilla sin dejar escapar tan siquiera una gota.

Después de esto, Itachi se acerco al oído de Deidara para decirle algo.

-Prepárate…

Itachi se coloco entre las piernas de Deidara, mientras que su miembro caliente esperaba atención necesaria…

Deidara dejo salir un grito de dolor, mientras Itachi se introducía lentamente en el, tratando de no producirle tanto dolor, pero Deidara se lo producía solo, pues se aferraba a la espalda de Itachi asiendo que la intromisión fuera más rápida y dolorosa.

-Me duele…Itachi…sácalo…onegai…-Pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro asta llegar a su bata.

-Espérate…poquito…el dolor es poco…-Dijo mientras besaba con ternura la frente de SU Deidara.

Itachi espero a que Deidara se acostumbrara, la espera no fue mucha, pronto Deidara se empezó a mover lentamente contra el sexo de Itachi, notando que le proporcionaba un placer nuevo y excitante.

Pronto las embestidas se volvieron potentes, y Deidara no podía evitar gemir, Itachi se sentía a terminar, quería apresúralas lo más rápido posible, se distrajo por un tiempo que no noto que Deidara ahora estaba arriba de el auto penetrándose, Itachi agarro las caderas de Deidara asiendo más profunda la embestida, pero quito una mano para dirigirla al miembro de Deidara que rogaba atención, y lo empezó a masturbar.

El gritó desgarrador se hizo presente en Deidara, cuando Itachi libero su esencia dentro de Deidara, y este se venia seguido de el.

Deidara se alzo, para hacer que el miembro del mayor saliera de su interior, y una vez fuera se dejo caer arriba de Itachi.

-Baka…por que hiciste eso…ahora tienes sida…-Decía Deidara besando los labios de su amante.

-Te amo…no me importa mi vida…tan solo estar contigo…es como estar en el cielo…

Después de esto ambos amantes reposaron y se dejaron llevar por el sueño

**Tiempo Después…**

Itachi se salio de su carrera de doctor, llevándose consigo a Deidara, ambos se habían ido a vivir a otro lugar, ahora Deidara esperaba un hijo, y ya se había casado con Itachi, ambos contaban con su terrible enfermedad sin cura, sabían que uno morirá primero antes que el otro, y les daba pavor pensar en eso, especialmente a Itachi, pues tenia miedo de perder a Deidara y a su hijo.

Pero nadie podía evitar ese destino…simplemente tenia que ocurrir, para la mala suerte de Itachi, su bebe no nació, murió, junto con Deidara, el se había ido a traer comida para el y Deidara, pero su cartera se le olvido en su casa, para cuando llego noto a Deidara en el sillón dormido, o eso parecía, lo zarandeo diciendo que se le había olvidado la cartera, pero Deidara ni quiera abrió los ojos, Itachi se preocupo y lo siguió zarandeando esperando una respuesta, al verla que no había ninguna, comprendió que Deidara había fallecido, al igual que su hijo aun no nacido, de tan solo tres meses, las ultimas palabras que su amor le dijo fue:

"Espero que regreses pronto amor"

Porque la vida le era tan injusta, el se había contagiado solo para estar con el, y ahora se iba…

No…eso no iba a ocurrir, un Uchiha jamás se resignaría a nada, si Deidara no podía estar con el…el estaría con el…

Tomo unas pastillas, mientras agarraba el cuerpo de su amado y lo abrazaba, poco a poco sintió que fue perdiendo la vista, y aun agarrando el cuerpo de su amado, murió, ahora ambas almas no tenían nada que los separara…


End file.
